Halloween with Cloud
by moonshadowcat
Summary: Cloud takes the kids trick or treat. What is his costume? Read and enjoy.


At the afternoon of October the 10th.

Denzel and Marlene came running into the bar. "Tifa" they screamed in unison. "One at the time please." said Tifa. "Halloween is coming up." piped Marlene. "In school they told us, when we had costumes, one parent could take up trick or treat with our class." said Denzel. "Would you make us costumes, please?" they both said at the same time. Tifa sighted and nodded. "What you want to be Marlene?" "A princess, a pretty one. With an crown, a jewelery, a white horse..." "Stopp, I make you the dress, buy the crown and some fake jewelery, but no horse!" Marlene pouted, but then deceided it would be allright. Turning toward Denzel Tifa asked him. "And you? What you're going to be?" "Cloud!" came the one word reply. Tifa sighted again. Naturally Denzel adored Cloud who had saved him from the stigma. Mentally she made an list of what she needed, then realized something. She needed Cloud.

"Stay, still Cloud." "Are you done yet?" he growled at Tifa. "No, stay still or I hit you. Cloud looked at her, surprised. After arriving home, she told him about Halloween. Then she had asked him to stay up until the bar was closed and to keep his uniform on. Cloud did what she asked him to do but now at 2:00 a.m. he was tired and wanted to go to bed. "Tifa." "Cloud I need to finish that drawing of your uniform so I can make it. Stay put." Cloud heard the tiredness and anger in her voice and did obey.

The next day after the children went to school and Cloud left on his deliveries Tifa went shopping. She bought fabrik, a crown and other stuff too. After searching for a while she realized that she could not get an sword like Cloud's anywher, so if he returned tonight she needed to make an drawing of that too. "He's not gonna like it" she mumbled and left for the bar.

Cloud came home early and Tifa told him about the sword. Cloud listen, thought about the issue, then said. "Nope Tifa, you have already all the work with the sewing of the costumes. So I handle the that." Tifa was surprised, but know how much he liked the children.

Over the next week Tifa sat afternoons on her sewing machine to finish the costums. One evening Cloud came home with an box under his arm. "Hy Tifa when are the costums ready so we can see how the kids look." "They are finished, wait i'll call the kids." Ten minutes later a tiny princess stood in front of them clad in a white blue long dress, with an crown and some jewelery. "Oh, Princess Marlene you are beautyful." Cloud said. "Would you marry me?" Marlene giggled "Nope I marry Denzel you can have Tifa" Tifa started to giggle at Clouds face. "I am going to get you for this" he whispered in her ear so Tifa stopped giggeling. "Denzel come out we want to see you too." she called quickly. Denezel entered the living room. Cloud's eyes witend "Oh Tifa this looks great." Denzel looked like an miniature Cloud except for the eyes and the hair. Tifa blushed a little because Cloud spent not to much compliments.

"Here Denzel I got you something" He handed the boy the box. Dezel opend it, inside were a smaller version of Clouds sword. "Thank you Cloud!" screamed Denzel. "Hold it young man. It is not sharp as mine but it will hurt somone if you hit him or her with it. If you do that, I spank you with it, understand?" Quietly Denzel nodded , then jumped in to Clouds arms. "I'll show you how to fasten it and to pull it out." said Cloud. "Cloud." this came from Tifa "Thank you for helping me." Now it was his turn to blush.

It was now the 30th of October, the day before Halloween. Tifa had made herself an witch costume to take the kids the next day trick or treat. Cloud might not be home that night. She even put an sign out that the bar stayed closed that night. She woke up, her head hurt and her nose run. "Oh no! I am getting a cold. What am I going to do? I have to take the kids tomorrow" She deceided to make an tea with lemon, take some medicine and hope for the best. Late that evening Cloud arrived at the bar to find a sick looking Tifa and only 5 customers. He quickly got the customers to leave, closed the bar and took Tifa upstairs. He layed her on the sofa and went into her bathroom. Then he returned with an thermometer und put it in her mouth. "Hmfrgrm" "Quiet Tifa. You're sick." After a while he took the thermometer and looked at it. "You have fever Tifa, you are not going anywhere the next few days. " "Cloud the children tomorrow..." Cloud stopped her. I'll take them and I will handle the bar too if you still sick longer." " Cloud you can't take the kids, the parents have to be in costume too and you have none."

Clould thought about it for a while, turned dark red and said. "Yes I have, remember Don Corneo, when I dressed up as an girl to safe you. I still have that dress, I will wear it. You maybe have to put Make-up on me, but for the children I will do that." Even sick Tifa chuckled. "Poor Cloud." she said.

The next day Tifa still was running a fever, so she had to stay home. Cloud got the children ready and told them he was going to take them and was his costume was. Tifa put Make-up on him and he left to get dressed. A few minutes later he returned, Denzel and Marlene stared at him. There stood an you blond woman in a purple dress, sightly more muscular then normal, but with Cloud being lean it did not show to much. With the blond wig, Make-up and his Mako blue eyes Cloud looked like an young woman. "Denzel, Marlene I dress like this so no one will regognize me. You know how people still reakt to me. Your teacher we just tell I'm a relative of yours and Tifa is sick." Cloud was still embarrased about the costume. The children nodded and said nothing. "Come guys we're leaving."

Three hours later they returned. Tifa still laying on the sofa had waited for them. Denzel and Marlene stormed to her. "It was great." screamed Marlene. "We have plenty of candy" yelled Denzel. "Not so loud guys my head hurts. Where's Cloud?" Cloud entered the living room still in costume too. "Hy Tif." "How was it Cloud?" "Actually it was fun, no one regognized me, thank god for that. And everything went fine. Mrs. Baty says hy to you and whished you get better soon. Tifa?" he stepped closer. Her face was red. He reached towerd her face. "Gosh you're burning up. I get medicine. Denzel, Marlene watch her!" with this stormed Cloud out the door.

An hour later Cloud returned, stomped upstairs, went to his room and slammed the door close. In the meantime Tifa's fever had sunken a little so she felt better. Denzel and Marlene had fallen asleep next to her, but now they woke up. Tifa sent them to their room. "Cloud are you alright?" she called. No answer. "Cloud?" His bedroom door opend, then she heard stepps. He entered the living room now dressed in jeans and T-Shirt. He still had the Make-up but lost the wig. In his eyes showed anger.

"What?" "Don't ask!" he growled. "Cloud what happened?" "I said don't ask." Mr. Cloud Strife." now Tifa raised her voice. Cloud sighted "Ok I tell you. I left to get your medicine. I've forgot I still had the costume on. I went into the pharmacy and got the medicine. On my way back, there was an group of three man walking toward me. They stopped me and started talking to me. I told them to let me go, but they were drunk a little and did not listen to me." "Go on Cloud what happened?" Turning red he went on. "One of the man put his hand on my arm so I punched him. He went flying and was knocked out. The second deceided to leave, but the third... He was the drunkest of them. He pulled me in his arms. Quit laughing."

After a while Tifa ask. "What happened then?" "I showed him away and tried to walk away. Then he slapped me on my butt. I had enough. I stepped closer to him. That was an mistake. He pulled me close and kissed me. Urgh. I got pissed and well just let say, his comrads will have an hard time to regognize him tomorrow. QUIT LAUGHING!" "Mr. Strife I must tell you that. You make an darned cute woman."


End file.
